Hysteria (Weapon)
Hysteria is a unique weapon that can only be acquired and used temporarily by activating Valkyr's fourth ability, Hysteria. This weapon overrides any currently equipped melee weapon for as long as Hysteria remains active. This weapon utilizes an unique stance that is the template of Hysteria's attacks. Characteristics Advantages: *Very high base damage. *Knockdown on jump attacks at a wide range. *Enhanced mobility for its Valkyr user. Disadvantages: *Users cannot switch to other weapons until Hysteria is expired. *Relatively short in range. Notes * The attack damage from Hysteria factors in a specific set of stats from the equipped melee weapon. Normal attacks, slide attacks, wall attacks, ground finishers, and prompted finishers deal 300 base damage + 125% / 140% / 160% / 175% of the equipped melee weapon's base damage. ** Damage is distributed evenly between , , and for normal attacks, slide attacks, and wall attacks. ** Ground finishers abide by the damage formula and have a similar damage composition; the difference is that the Impact damage of ground finishers is increased by 25%. ** Prompted finishers inflict 400% of the total damage from the formula as Finisher damage. ** Weapon damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength. ** Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter, and the damage is increased by the Combo Counter Multiplier. ** Mods that affect base damage (i.e., Pressure Point, Spoiled Strike, and Steel Charge) are the only melee mods that can increase the weapon damage from the formula. As an example, a melee weapon with 30 base damage, +60% damage from Steel Charge, and +30% power strength will deal 300 + 1.75*1.3*30*1.6 = 409.2 damage. ** Finishing Touch does not increase the damage of ground finishers or prompted finishers. ** All attacks can hit a maximum of 5''' enemies per strike with the exception of prompted finishers and slam attacks. * Slam attacks inflict '''300 damage within a 5''' meter radius. The slam attack of the equipped melee weapon is also inflicted as a separate instance of damage. ** Primary damage is distributed evenly between , , and . ** The additional instance of damage from the acquired slam attack retains its original damage, damage type, status chance, area of effect, and any special properties (e.g., the Jat Kittag's explosive ragdoll effect). For example, a slam attack with an Amphis equipped will inflict 300 damage and 40 Electricity damage with a 100% status chance within 5 meters. ** Damage is '''not affected by Power Strength, diminishes with distance, and is increased by body-part multipliers. ** Faction Damage mods (i.e., Smite Grineer, Smite Corpus, and Smite Infested) are the only melee mods that can increase the damage of the acquired slam attack. Faction Damage mods have no effect on the primary slam attack damage or the damage of Hysteria's other attacks. ** Enemies affected by the primary damage suffer a Knockdown. ** Slam attacks do not add to the Melee Combo Counter, and the damage is not affected by the Combo Counter Multiplier. * Hysteria's attacks have an innate critical chance of 25%: a 10% chance for a critical damage multiplier of 100%, and a 15% chance for a critical damage multiplier of 200%. The critical damage and critical chance of the equipped melee weapon stack with those of Hysteria: additively for critical chance, and multiplicatively for critical damage. ** Mods that increase the critical chance/damage of the melee weapon will affect Hysteria (i.e., Organ Shatter and True Steel). As an example, Dual Cleavers have a critical chance of 40% and a 570% critical damage multiplier with a maxed Organ Shatter and True Steel. With this weapon equipped, Hysteria's critical chance will be increased to 0.25 + 0.4 = 65%. This would imply a (0.1/0.25)*0.65 = 26% chance for 1*5.7 = 570% critical damage and a (0.15/0.25)*0.65 = 39% chance for 2*5.7 = 1140% critical damage. ** True Punishment does not increase Hysteria's critical chance while channeling. ** Hysteria's critical damage against special body parts abides by Critical Hit mechanics. ** Slam attacks do not have a critical chance. * Physical/Elemental Damage mods (e.g., Jagged Edge and Fever Strike), Attack Speed mods (e.g., Fury), Status Chance mods, Melee Channel, Channeling mods, and Reach have no effect on Hysteria. ** Hysteria's attack speed is independent of the equipped melee weapon's attack speed. However, speed buffs such as Warcry, Volt's Speed, and Berserker do affect Hysteria's attack speed. Berserker will not proc while Hysteria is active and therefore only applies if you had a Berserker proc active when activating Hysteria. ** While channeling mods have no effect, it is still possible to use channeling attacks while Hysteria is active. Hysteria's attacks, with the exception of slam attacks and prompted finishers, can gain 50% damage from channeling at the cost of 5 energy per attack. Tips Trivia *Hysteria is named Last Stand inside DE's headquarters. See also *Valkyr, the innate user of this weapon. *Hysteria, the respective mod for this weapon. *Hysteria (Stance), the respective stance solely used by this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Valkyr Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapon